


The Downside to Demon Deals

by silence-writes (makeshiftwings)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeshiftwings/pseuds/silence-writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young man offers up his soul for insight into his own life, and Crowley makes a deal that he might later regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Downside to Demon Deals

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a story I wrote for myself ((and a friend who threw me a simple idea))  
> This is only chapter one, and I have no idea how long it'll end up being.  
> Also sorry I suck at summaries, but don't we all.

It began one night just like any other. The wind blew slightly, rolling the leaves across the dirt road. Street lights barely illuminated the country crossroad in the middle of nowhere. Yet another downtrodden human had found himself here, summoning a demon to find a way out, a way to make things better.

The man stood in the middle of the crossroads, thinking to himself how stupid it was to believe he could summon a demon. His fingers traced the barrel of his gun as he muttered, "Looks like its just you and me..." He took a deep breath as he lifted his shaking hand to press the gun against his temple. Before he was able to pull the trigger, another hand came from behind and pulled the gun away.

"Did you really just summon me so I could watch you off yourself?" A voice spoke from behind him. He gasped and closed his eyes and feared about what he had gotten himself into.

The man who stood behind him spoke again. "You seem surprised, but in all honesty you shouldn't be. You summoned me here. If anyone should be surprised, it's me. I was just preparing to bathe in the blood of my enemies. Glad I'm still fully clothed." The man turned around, and a look of confusion crossed his face, for there stood an average looking man with a smirk on his face. "What? Look, I know what you're thinking. I don't have horns or a bloody tail. I don't look like a demon at all. But what you're thinking of is a monster, and I am no monster." He smiled and held out his hand, "Name's Crowley; King of Hell."

The human stood, almost dumbfounded. It took him a moment to realize it was a handshake the demon was looking for. "Oh, umm... Aidan Timothy James," he shook Crowley's hand.

"Ah. Well, Aidan. What brings you to the crossroads tonight? Love? Money? Success? All of the above?"

Aidan sighed and shook his head. "I just want answers."

"Answers? Answers to what? I didn't peg you as a college student."

Aidan let a frown trickle onto his lips. "Answers to life. I mean, I'm probably not the first to ask... but it's either answers or..." he shrugged and gestured at the gun, "death I guess."

"Hate to tell you boy, but if you think those are your only options, you definitely need some insight." Crowley adjusted his jacket, "What kind of answers? I won't swindle you in this deal. You're far too handsome for me to do that."

"More specific? How do I get more specific than that?"

"I understand that life is a broad topic, relatively vague in many places, but you do need to tighten your range if you want an answer you'll be satisfied with." 

Aidan's frown deepened and he rubbed his forehead. "Fine. Fine," he took another deep breath, "alright. I want to know why I'm here. What's my purpose in life, except to eventually die? Is there anything for me besides being trapped in a cubicle for an endless amount of 9-5 shifts pressing plastic keys on a keyboard?"

"Ah. You're that guy," Crowley rolled his eyes slightly. "I'll warn you now, this isn't going to be 'A Christmas Carol'. No nice ghosts, no time travel. I'm going to tell you how it is. And you're just going to accept it. Deal?"

Aidan thought for a moment. "What am I giving up?"

"What do you want to give up? Because quiet honestly, if you give up your soul, you will only be losing a few more years trapped in that wretched cubicle."

After another moment, Aidan nodded, "Deal." He stuck out his hand.

Crowley smirked and shook his head. "That's not how a demon makes a deal."

Aidan looked puzzled.

"Ever heard the remark, 'sealed with a kiss'?"


End file.
